ptlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos The Hedgehog
Chaos The Hedgehog a red and black hedgehog with greens eyes and large bat-like wings. He is from the time period 4023 B.C and is responsible for the creation of Chaos 0 and the near exstinction on the echidnas. He and the Master Emerald are sentient beings and share the same power, granting him complete control of the Chaos Emeralds( He can sence there location from anywhere on the planet) along with a mastery of all chaos attacks. His main goal in life is to get revenge on the echidnas for causing the death of the many chao they killed while he was sealed away in the Black Emerald. he eventually becomes friends with Eckel The Warthog and Hiro The Hedgehog and on ocasions has come to their aid in battle. His theme song is No More Sorrow by Linkin Park. Appearance Chaos is a red hedgehog with black streaks running along the top of his head. His iris are green, and when he taps into his powers his eyes glow a bright green. He has a patch of fur on his chest that is black and has large bat wing that grant him flight at high speeds. His shoes are red and green. Personality Chaos' personality is described as vengeful. He has a short temper and will attack foes if they are preventing him from reaching his goals. He hated al echidnas and has a unknown hatred from Miles Tails Prower. The ones he does trust he will help without a secong thought. Gaining his trush however, is a feat on it own. Powers Chaos has many abilities due to his almost absolute connection to the Master Emerald. He does not age for that reason. He is able to sence the exact location of the Chaos Emeralds because of his link to the them and the Master Emerald. He is able to use Chaos Control to change the flow of time around a maximum of 1 mile radius for a long period of time. His can also use Chaos Spear and Chaos Blast in a larger scale then that of Shadow The Hedgehog. He has a minor attack named Chaos Inferno, which causes a small column of fire to shoot out of the ground. He learned this technique from Hiro The Hedgehog. His signiture ability is Chaos Obiltherate, when he focuses the Master Emeralds energy into a large beam of energy. Very few can survive that attack. If Chaos is desperate, he will unlock the full power of the Master Emerald and transform into Dark Chaos, granting him almost infinite chaos energy to use at will. In the Dark form Chaos is void of remorse and restraint and will not return to normal until his oppenent is completely destroyed. This form has only been used once. Alliances Friends *Eckel The Warthog *Kate The Koala *Aix The Hedgehog *Kudon *Hiro The Hedgehog *Mephilis The Light Enemies *Kuru The Echinda *Tikal the Echidna *Pachicamac *Lucas *Dr Trap Story Cameo Appearances Chaos The hedgehog will be appearing in the sprite series: #Past The Limits as a minor character #War of Senooth as a main character. #Pure Chaos as the main character Category:Characters